Heartbreak
by Maddiebug
Summary: He gave me one if those lovesick smiles that I'd almost fallen for. Until I learned that his entire life was a carefully crafted lie. That he didn't care for me anymore than he cared for anyone. "Just hand over your miraculous to me and my father. We can be together, like you've always wanted." "I thought I loved you!" I cried, "but not like this! Never like this. We were a team."
1. Chapter 1

"So that's it," I pause, "in just some stupid girl who meant nothing to you?" His green eyes meet mine.

"Yes," he swallows hard, his eyes watery as if the words were like hot sauce, burning his throat, "yes, you meant nothing to me, you never will." I knew he was lying, but that stung. He was my best friend and even if I tried with all five feet and two inches of my body, I could never really hate him.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." I turned around, walking away, trying to pretend like it didn't hurt me. Like I was the invincible girl he'd convinced himself that I was. He really thought he was hurting himself more than me. But he had no idea.

"Wait." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Ladybug, we can still be friends."

"No." I frowned, "I don't know if we can be."

"Of course we can." He gave me one if those lovesick smiles that I'd almost fallen for. Until I learned that his entire life was a carefully crafted lie. That he didn't care for me anymore than he cared for anyone. "Just hand over your miraculous to me and my father. We can be together, like you've always wanted."

"I thought I loved you!" I cried, "but not like this! Never like this. We were a team."

"I just want my mom- my family back." He cried, and for a brief moment I saw the broken boy that he truly was. "I don't want to feel so alone."

"I've always had your back." I shook my head, "but I guess you didn't have mine."

"I love you m'lady." His eyes were full of tears and pleading. "And if you even cared for me, at all, you'd give me your miraculous."

"I can't do this." I pulled out my yo-yo, "you can't break my heart again _Adrien._ "

"Shit." He mumbled.

 _Oops I didn't mean to tell him that I knew_

"Well," he growled, pulling out his baton, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"I'm sorry." The words had barely left my mouth when I did the last thing I could do.

I ran from the person I thought was my best friend.

Running from the one person I considered trusting with my biggest secret.

Running from the boy I loved.

And I kept running.

I ran until I was sure I'd lost him, then kept running to be sure I could detransform safely.

By the time I landed at home, I wasn't sure if he was ever my friend at all.


	2. Chapter 2

...

I tried to sleep that night but I couldn't.

Thoughts of his betrayed face kept plaguing my thoughts.

My head was still pounding, my heart racing in fear.

The one person that I trusted, could never be trusted again.

The pounding noise was consistent.

 ** _bum ba bum_ **

it almost sounded like...

Knocking. From above.

That stupid cat.

Slowly, I climbed up my ladder and out the trap door.

Sure enough, he was sitting on my balcony.

I yawned and played innocent. "Chat Noir? What do you want?"

"Princess." He smirked. "You know exactly what I want."

My heart started beating faster. "I. I have no idea what you mean." I lied. My face was burning. But there was no way he knew my secret.

He shrugged. "So, tell me about your earrings."

My heart skipped a beat. "I uhh."

"How did you get them?"

"Family heirloom?" I hated lying.

And he didn't but it for a second. "Has anyone ever told you that you look almost exactly like Ladybug."

I coughed. "You almost look like my friend Adrien."

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, buggaboo. I need those earrings."

It seemed like the games were over. He was all business now. "How'd you know? I was so careful with my identity. My parents didn't even know."

He frowned. "I wish my dad didn't know... it was simple really. Once I realized you knew me as a civilian, I realized that I had to know you as well. Then it was only a matter of figuring out which one of my friends had been lying to me forever. You almost pulled it off. Your little "I hate liars" act was pretty convincing." He took a step forwards.

"It wasn't an act. I hate liars." She stepped back, against the wall. "So what gave me away?"

"Your sweet personality. You were too perfect. I knew you had to be hiding something. Your little stuttering was so fake. It really three me off your trail." He chuckled.

"That's because I was nervous."

"Of what?" Chat Noir laughed. "Me? You had nothing to be afraid of then. Now, I'm your worst nightmare." He pinned me against the wall, the wooden walls scratching my back..

"I'm not- I was never afraid of you." I spat was hard not to laugh.

"You should be. I know your secrets, all of them, and I can tear you apart. I could tell your best friend how you've been hiding the truth from her since the beginning. I could tell your crush how you feel about-"

At this I started laughing hysterically. I mean I lost it. "You really didn't know?"

"What?"

"Everyone said you were an oblivious sunshine boy, but I assumed you were just trying to let me down gently."

"I have no idea-" He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Adrien. I had the biggest crush on you."

He froze. "Well that's rather unfortunate."

"Why?"

"Another time, another place, and we could have fallen in love."

"We still could." I held out a hand. "Join me. You know who Hawkmoth is. We could end his reign of terror once and for all."

"You know I can't do that. Just give me your miraculous, and everything can go back to normal."

I hesitated. Slowly, I brought a hand to my ear and took off one of the earrings. "Will it make you happy?"

"What?"

"Whatever he's going to do with the wish, will it make you happy?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And you're aware of the risks?"

"What risks?"

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Whatever you wish for, someone else will lose. Are you willing to accept those consequences?"

Chat froze. "If I wish for her back... someone else will lose their mom?"

I nodded. "The universe needs balance." It was a horrible thing, but the truth.

"No." His eyes became watery. "I could never do that to someone." He pulled his ring off and handed it to her. "I'm a monster. Keep this safe from him."

I closed his hand around the ring. "Keep it. I need you. We have to do this together."

"Why me?"

"Because, we're soulmates. Yin and Yang. Creation and destruction. We balance each other out. I can't do this without you."

"Fine." He took a shaky breath. "Hawkmoth, is my father."

Well. That would definitely make for a horrible family dynamic. No wonder Adrien sends so starved for attention.

I have a new plan:

Step one: defeat hawkmoth, save Paris.

Step two: save Adrien, from hawkmoth, and from himself

Step three: date Adrien, if still possible

Step four: sleep. Haven't done enough of that recently

Step five: physics homework, because apparently being a teenaged superhero isn't an excuse for forgetting science.

Adrien is good at physics, so if all else falls, he can help me with step five.

At the moment, that's at the bottom of my list. Mostly I need to save Paris.

And sleep

Sleep would be really nice.


End file.
